


Cat Dick Keith (Part two)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Apparently the castle walls arent that thick, M/M, back at it again with the sin, poor pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You asked for an encore, I gave you an encore.





	

“Mmm fuck, you’re such a good boy Lance.” Keith moaned. He had one hand on Lance’s head while he sucked him off. Lance smirked around his cock and teased one of his barbs with his tongue. He growled. Lance pressed his tongue against the underside of his dick, forcing the spikes to lay flat. Then he met Keith’s eyes and slowly dragged it up his length, giving a small tug on each barb as he passed it over. He gasped when he did it. “You like that baby?” Lance asked him with a wink. “Oh shut up.” Lance gave him a dangerous look. “You’re lucky my hands are all tied up~” He had tied Lance’s arms behind his back when they started. 

 

“You talk too much.”  He grumbled. “This better?” He asked, sliding his mouth over his dick until it was completely covered. Keith gasped. “Oh fuck yeah.” He whined. Lance started bobbing his head. The spines on Keith’s dick would catch on his tongue, not enough to hurt him, but enough to give a gentle tug that left Keith breathless. Then he pulled back. “God, Keith, I want you inside me again. Please.” He smirked. “Oh I  _ suppose _ you’ve earned it. Lance grinned and eagerly turned around, sliding against the bed until he was hanging over the edge with his ass out.

 

“You look so good like that you know? You’re such a pretty slut Lance.” He teased him with one finger, causing him to whimper. “I love the way you look, ass out just begging for my cock. Won’t you give me your sweet voice?” He whimpered again and moaned. “That’s not good enough. Beg.” Lance clenched his teeth. “You’re demanding.” Keith started pouring lube on his fingers. “And you love it.” He started rubbing his lube covered fingers against his ass. “Now, beg for it.” 

 

“Keith~ please please please finger me~ make me feel good til I’m screaming for your cock~” Slowly Keith slide in his first finger. “There’s my good boy~” He purred. “Haaaah, what can I say, I’m, aaaaa, addicted to you, and your cat dick.” Keith kissed his lower back and added the second finger. “Is it that good?” He asked. Admittedly, he was curious. Lance seemed to enjoy it, but he had always thought sex would be too painful for his partner. Sure, the first day after Lance was sore, but apparently that wasn’t enough to deter him. “Well, it feels a lot better going in than coming out,” He laughed. “But your barbs are kind of dull so it's not like they tear my ass apart, it actually feels kinda good the way they pull.” Keith added the third finger. Lance gasped. “Moving a little faster this time are we?” 

 

“If it’s too much-” “No, no no no. It’s fine. Very fine. You just took so long last time I- FUCK!” He found the good spot. “You like that?” Lance whined and nodded. “Last time I wasn’t sure if you could handle it. This time I know you can.” Lance smirked. “You underestimate me baby, I can handle anything you give me~” He was going to have to test that later. “Anything?” He asked, slipping his fingers out. “No. No no no. Don’t stop now Keith please I-” Keith laughed. “Do you want my dick or not?”

 

“YES! GOD YES PLEASE!” He was begging for it, in more ways than one. He thrust out his hips and was wiggling his ass in front of Keith. “That’s not enough. More.” Lance groaned. “Keith, mi amor, love of my life, PLEASE for the LOVE OF GOD put your DICK INSIDE ME OR I. WILL. SCREAM.” Keith bit his lip and rubbed himself teasingly against Lance’s ass. “Maybe I want you hear you scream.” Lance pressed his face into the bed. “KEITH. PLEASE. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FUCK ME. PLEASE FUCK ME SO HARD I CAN'T WALK PLEASE JUST FUCK ME!” He was practically sobbing. “Good boy~” He praised, and without hesitation slide inside him. “Y E S !” Lance screamed into the mattress. He leaned forward and kissed Lance’s neck softly and nipped at his ear. He grabbed Lance’s hips and started fucking him mercilessly. Lance cried and screamed and moaned and cursed up a storm as Keith fucked him. 

  
He was so close. He didn’t want it to be over yet but he was coming. Hard. It felt amazing. “FUCK!” He screamed into the mattress. Keith pulled back just in time to cum on his back. “At least you’re not that far after me Lance mumbled. He crawled into the bed and Keith followed him. “Awe, are you bitter you always cum first?” Keith teased. “Shut up.” Lance grumbled back, kissing him softly. “PLEASE!” They heard Pidge yell from the other room. They looked at each other. “Well, I guess she heard everything…” Lance said finally. “Yep…” Keith agreed. “YES I DID NOW GO TO SLEEP!” Pidge yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in pepperoni @ Pidge


End file.
